


A small problem

by TLen



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is amiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	A small problem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ein kleines Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185893) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen). 



> 2004  
> Pairing. Ken/Buzz Ligthyear  
> Rating: PG-15  
> Summary: Something is amiss
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters in this story don’t belong to me. I only borrowed them for some fun. No moneymaking, no violation of copyrights are intended. The story is mine and it is just fanfiction. If you are under age, please stay away. If you have a problem with this topic, then look elsewhere for your entertainment. English is not my native language, so please be patient with my mistakes..

Buzz watched the other one already since a long time, as he sat so sadly locking there on the shelf. Hr seemed to suffer a lot because that Barbie-female had thrown him out of her life. After all this years she suddenly had a new lover. But Buzz actually thought Ken should be glad to have finally got rid of this snipe. Such a silly fashion addict like she, which always had only new gears, more expensive cars and nobler houses in her mind didn’t really know what she had with such a handsome type like Ken. He, however, knew this very well.

So he gathered up all his courage. "Hello buddy, how do you feel?" Buzz asked and sat down next to Ken, moving as close as possible to him.

Ken's answer was a loud sniffling.

Friendly buzz put an arm around his shoulder. "Don't take it so hard, buddy. The women aren’t worth, that boys like us cry about them.”

Ken sniffled once more. "All the years ... always her moods ... I have said yes and amen to everything. And now this! I’m no longer good enough for her, suddenly. Has another one. She says he’s much better than I in every sense."

Buzz put his other hand on Ken's thighs. Today, he was really very daring, but who didn't are didn't win. "I cannot understand how one can let such a nice guy like you just going. I would never send you away, " he emphasized. Ken should notice that he meant it serious.

Ken sniffled once more, just because of the drama. One after all had a certain reputation. "How have I looked all this years... for the boys, I mean. Look!" He indicated down at his gear. "I had to carry this stuff because of her. Always this to-do in the public because of her precious reputation. All the others must have thought me a heterosexual.”

"You aren't?" Buzz asked happily and moved his hand courageously a bit higher. He had hoped soooo much that the rumours which made the round in the room since years were true. Ken was so snug.

"Can a heterosexual look as good as I?" Ken asked back and straightened his exercised body. "Is was all because of her precious reputation, you see. None should think of her as a frigid snail which is only after money and expensive things. So I had to play her lover. And now she threw me away like an old shirt.”

Buzz moved a bit more closely to Ken although this was hardly possible as he already sat so near to him. "How about now with us two sweeties?" he whispered in Ken's ear. "I certainly don't chuck you away, my word of honour."

Ken blinked. "But I thought you’re together with this cowboy, what was his name?"

"Oh he.” Buzz waved his hand dismissingly "He’s a unequalled macho. Always after skirts, except the Scottish ones, hehe. Want’S to save the world and especially the ladies and all such quark. No, my dear, there’s nothing between us.” He blew gently into Ken’s ear. "Has no understanding for what boys like us need and love. You understand what I mean? Will we?"

"Yeah,” Ken answered, "I would, but only there’s... a small problem." He slid Buzz' hand which lay on his thigh a bit higher and the expectantly Buzz grasped -- nothing.

End


End file.
